Right By Your Side
by HeartBreakHoney2454
Summary: Timberly Vance is new to the wrestling business and finds support from the company's elite Superstars. But what happens when she takes their help for granted and puts her trust in the hands of a scheming Randy Orton? Starring John Cena.
1. Chapter 1

"_Oh god, I can't do this…"_ Timberly mumbled as she attempted to retreat back into the car.

"_Oh yes you can! You get in there and show them you were made for this!"_ her mother encouraged, nudging her back out onto the curb.

"_But mom!...What if the fans don't like me?"_ Tim whined, nervously wringing the strap of her gym bag.

"_It doesn't matter, sweetie. Just remember that me and your brother will be out there cheering you on. Okay? I gotta go, baby, I can't stay double-parked here forever."_

Tim halfheartedly waved as her mother drove away, taking in a deep breath. She turned around towards the arena, taking a few minutes to settle her nerves. They weren't even close to being settled as she made her way into the practically empty building. She was met inside by a man with a clipboard who asked her name.

"_Timberly Vance. I'm the new girl…"_

"_I know. I wouldn't have asked your name if you weren't new. Take this hall all the way down, you'll come to the locker room."_

Tim gave an almost inaudible thanks, worried that she was already making a bad first impression on the business. The hall was eerily quiet as she walked, all the doors shut. After about a ten yard walk she came to the only open doorway. She went in, relieved to see that it was empty. She chose a locker at the end of the room, not wanting to be in anyone's way when they did come. Not even a minute after she had put down her bag she had company.

"_Oh."_

"_Hi…I'm, uh, Timberly Vance…"_

"_Hi…Oh, right! You're the new rookie from OVW! Well, nice to meet you, I'm Candice Michelle."_

Tim shook Candice's hand politely, giving a small nod of recognition and respect. Candice began organizing her own locker right next to Tim's.

"_So tonight's your debut, huh? Do you know who you'll be facing?"_

"_Yeah, I think its Maria."_

"_Oh cool. That'll be fun, Mimi's very easy to work with. She'll put you over well."_

Both women's attention was brought to the doorway as a rather large figure drifted by.

"_Oh, its one of the guys, I think. Come on, let's get you introduced!"_

Tim's stomach flopped as Candice tugged her out of the room. She couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed by the Diva's bubbly sweetness. They walked further down the hall to another open doorway, stopping just before it. Candice peeked into the room, letting out a happy squeal.

"_Hey Johnny!"_

Candice bounded into the room, Tim on her heels. Tim gasped at the sight before her, as Candice hugged John Cena.

"_Wassup, C! You're here early. What's the occasion?"_

"_Just fucking Adamle wanting to lecture me over that wardrobe malfunction again."_

"_Are you serious? That shit happened like, what…three weeks ago?! He needs to get over it."_

John paused, taking notice of the frightened looking young woman standing near the door.

"_Oh, yes, John this is Timberly. The new girl that J.R. picked up from OVW. Today's her debut."_

John took Tim's hand gently in his, sensing how nervous she was. He didn't want to point it out so as not to humiliate her.

"_Wow, OVW. I remember when I was there, a long time ago. Have they finished repairing the locker rooms yet?"_

"_Uh, n-no…No they haven't…"_

"_They ain't ever gonna fix that place up. Well, I gotta take care of some stuff. But hey, if you ever need any help, with anything at all, don't be afraid to ask me, 'kay?"_

Candice walked beside a stunned and star struck Tim as they made their way back to the Diva's locker room.

"…_He really means it."_

"…_huh?..."_

"_When John said to come to him anytime you need help. He really means that. He's helped out a lot of us girls starting out. God knows he's been there for me when I needed guidance. And Maria too. She probably wouldn't have made it in this business if it wasn't for him. John is the best guy to have on your side in this_ _industry…period. 'Cause when you have him by your side, you know he'll never turn his back on you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**7 Months Later**

Timberly sat up in bed, stretching her arms high over her head. Almost immediately her stomach began to growl. She groaned, looking at the clock. It was 7:12 in the morning. The hotel's breakfast buffet would be open in just a few minutes. She decided to go down early before taking a shower. Tim got up and pulled her brown curls back into a ponytail, and slipped a bra on underneath her pajama tank top. She didn't want to look like a complete mess. She took her keycard and stepped out into the hallway, letting the door swing shut behind her.

"_Hey neighbor."_

Tim turned to the voice to see Shawn Michaels closing the door to his room, which was right next to hers. He had obviously just woken up as well, as he still had on a pair of blue flannel pants and a wrinkled DX T-shirt.

"_Hey. You on your way to the buffet too?"_

"_Hun, you know I can never resist a buffet."_

Shawn wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked. Tim yawned as they stepped onto the elevator. Shawn pushed the lobby button and the doors closed.

"_So I hear they're finally givin' you a shot at the Women's Title."_

"_Yeah, finally! I mean, after I eliminated Victoria back at the Royal Rumble, there was no doubt that I could hold my own against Beth Pheonix."_

The elevator slowed to a stop at the 3rd floor, and they waited as the doors opened. Tim smiled meekly as Randy Orton stepped in, not nearly as raggedy as the two. He wore a clean blue button-up shirt, a pair of black slacks, and newly shined leather shoes.

"_Mmm…sexy threads."_

"_Oh, stop…"_

Tim giggled as Randy wrapped his strong arm around her waist. Shawn peered up at the level-indicator, thoroughly sickened by Randy.

"_I gave you my number a month ago, when are you gonna give me a call?"_

"_I'll call when I have time. I'm a busy girl, y'know."_

She gazed up into his beautiful green eyes as the elevator came to a stop. Randy exited first into the lobby. He looked over his shoulder at Tim.

"_Well, make sure you find time to call me soon…we need to, you know…get together."_

Tim sighed as she stepped out, Shawn right behind her.

"_Why do you let him do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Get all over you like that. All suggestive like. He shows no regard for your personal space. It's disrespectful."_

Tim could sense that he was being dead serious, but it didn't quite register in her head.

"_Well, you get in my personal space too, sometimes. It's the same thing."_

Time felt Shawn stop walking, so she stopped too and looked back at him. There was a look of pure annoyance and what seemed like pain in his eyes. He shook his head slowly at her.

"_No, Timberly. It's not the same thing…I thought you'd be able to see that."_

Shawn turned and walked back to the elevator. Tim stood confused for a moment, then shrugged. He's just trying to be some kind of overprotective father figure, she thought. She turned and entered the café, and had breakfast alone.

Tim sat on the bench, leaning back against the locker. She ran her fingers over the strip of paper in her hands. Maria hummed as she threaded some pink sequins onto her new hoodie. Candice got up to grab a roll of tape from her locker, sneaking a peek at the paper in Tim's hand.

"_Oooh! Looky looky! Someone's got a phone number! Tell me, whose is it? I gotta know!"_

"_Come on, like I'm seriously gonna tell!"_

"_Oh, yes you are! Stop teasing me! Spill it!"_

Maria looked up from her handiwork, a small smile on her face.

"_You might as well just tell her, 'cause she's not gonna give it up."_

"_Okay, geez…it's Randy's."_

Almost immediately there was a change in the atmosphere, as Candice's smile faded and Maria gasped slightly.

"_Randy Orton?"_

"…_Yeah. Is there any other Randy we know?"_

"_Umm…no…no there isn't."_

Candice put her hand to her forehead as Maria just stared blankly at Tim.

"_Is there something wrong?"_

"_No…no, its just that, um…maybe you should talk to John before you go any further with…him…"_

Tim's jaw dropped slightly. She couldn't believe what was coming out of Candice's mouth. She'd expected them to encourage her, not too act like this.

"_You're not serious, right?...What, am I supposed to go to John with every life decision I make now?!"_

"_No, but…h-he can help you decide wha-"_

"_No!! I understand that he's helped us out a lot but I'm not about to go around kissing his ass like you guys do!!"_

The words had flown out of Tim before she had time to think about them. Candice's jaw locked, her eyes narrowing. She stepped over to her locker and began tossing her belongings into her bag. Tim groaned, standing up to try to make amends.

"_C…C, come on, I didn't…don't go…"_

Candice slung the bag over her shoulder and stomped to the door. She stopped and looked back at Tim, her eyes full of fury and pain.

"_Don't say I didn't warn you."_

Candice stormed down the hall away from the room. Tim threw her hands up, letting out a groan of frustration.

"_What the fuck is wrong with people today?!...Mimi, you know I didn't mean what I said, right?"_

"_I would love to say you didn't, but…I'm not sure if you even know whether you meant it or not…But I know this. We're just trying to help…We don't want to see our friend get hurt…But the choice is yours, and there's nothing any of us can do about it."_

Maria's voice was filled with a strained and almost forced compassion. She picked up her bag as well, leaving Tim alone in the room.

"_God, I need a drink!!"_

Tim plopped back down on the bench with a huff, taking her cell phone out of her pocket. She knew exactly who would be willing to get her that drink.


	3. Chapter 3

"_It's about time you gave me a call."_

Randy took a sip of his drink. Tim nodded in response, fully engulfed in her Velvet Crush. Randy eyed her, watching her every move. Velvet Crushes were pretty mild individually, but when a woman of Tim's petite size downed three in one hour, he knew it would hit hard. That's exactly what he was waiting for. Randy gestured for the bartender to bring her one more, and moments later another orange confection was placed in front of her. Tim's slightly-glazed eyes locked with Randy's clear, seductive green orbs.

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm good…this'll be my last one, 'kay?"_

"_Alright then…hey, you got something stuck on your eyelash."_

Tim started to wipe her eye, but realized that she'd be smudging her makeup.

"_I'm gonna go check it out in the bathroom. I'll only take a sec."_

Tim grabbed her purse and slid off the barstool. Randy watched as she retreated into the ladies room. When he was sure that she was in, he pulled a small Ziploc bag out of his pocket. He opened it and emptied the powdered contents into Tim's drink. He used the straw to stir it up a bit, and then stuffed the bag back into his pocket. He quickly scanned the room, making sure no one had seen what he had done.

Tim entered the bathroom, politely brushing past a scantily clad patron who was exiting. She set her purse on the edge of the sink, and peered at herself in the mirror. There was nothing stuck to her eyelashes. She shrugged and sighed, pulling a tube of lip gloss out of her purse. Just as she held it to her lips her phone began to ring. She sang along for a few seconds with the Veronicas "Untouched" ringtone, then finally decided to pick up.

"_Hello."_

"_Hey, Timmy."_

Tim's stomach dropped. There was only one human being in the entire world who called her Timmy.

"_Oh, hey, John. What's goin' on?"_

"_Nothing, I just heard that you were considering going out with Randy. Is that true?"_

"_Umm…yeah, actually, I'm not really considering it anymore, 'cause I'm out with him right now."_

"_Really…well, you know, if anything you can just call me and I'll come pick you up, okay?"_

"_Yeah, John, I'm fine here, okay. I don't need your help, I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. I gotta go, Randy's waiting for me."_

Tim hung up before John could respond. She tossed the phone back into her purse, letting out an aggravated cry. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She grabbed her purse and exited the bathroom. She made it back to the bar, flashing a condescending smile at Randy as she sat on the stool.

"_You okay?"_

"_Oh, I'm great!!"_

Tim grabbed her drink and chugged it down to the last drop, as Randy's lips curled into a sly smirk.

* * *

Tim's eyes slowly opened, her eyelids heavy. Immediately she felt a coldness clutch her stomach. She held her hand over her mouth as she stumbled out of the bed, her sides and back sore. She ran into the bathroom, crouched over the toilet, and ejected all the contents of her aching stomach. She gripped the sides of the toilet seat to steady herself.

"Oh God…"

Tim felt an intense headache begin to pierce her temples. She flushed the toilet and sat on the cold porcelain, holding her throbbing sides. She thought back to the night before, discovering that she had no memory of anything that happened after the phone call with John. She tried to pull some kind of recollection out of her brain, but to no avail.

"That is the last time I go binge drinking…"

At least Randy had been considerate enough to bring her back to her hotel room. She reentered the main room, her heart dropping as she read the time on the bedside clock. It was 11:26 am. Her flight to Milwaukee was due to depart at 10:40.


	4. Chapter 4

John tried to look like he was interested in what Batista was talking about, but his eyes kept diverting to the empty chair down the row. He clasped his hands, anxiously scanning the small audience of fans and journalists.

"… _and as for the pay-per view as a whole, I can speak for us all in saying that you will not be disappointed. Thank you."_

Batista stepped down from the podium and took his seat as Vince McMahon approached the microphone. Vince glanced at the empty chair that stuck out like a sore thumb among the ten that were occupied.

"_Well, unfortunately that is all the time we have here. On behalf of the entire WWE, I would like to thank you all for attending this press conference and for your continuous support. Be sure to tune in to Unforgiven this coming Sunday! Have a great day everyone!"_

John stood up, still staring at the chair. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Batista.

"_Hey, bro. What's up with Tiny Tim?"_

"_I don't know…The last time I heard from her was last night. She was out at a club with Randy."_

"_Why the fuck was she out with him?"_

"_I guess she wanted to stick it to Candice and Maria. They had tried to warn her yesterday after the show. By the time word got to me, she was already out drinking with him."_

Batista's face twisted into a mixture of concern and disgust as he crossed his arms across his massive chest.

"_It's not like her to miss something like this. I'm a little worried about her, Dave."_

"_With Randy, you should be worried a lot…She could be anywhere right now."_

* * *

Vince sat quietly in his makeshift office at the Milwaukee Stadium, looking over the card for that night's house show. He was startled by a sudden, frantic knock on the door.

"_Come in!"_

Tim opened the door and let herself into the room, visibly exhausted

"_Mr. McMahon, I am so sorry. I-I woke up late because my alarm wasn't set, and I missed my flight. I tried to get another flight but there weren't any that were departing until tonight. I ended up having to drive all the way here. I'm so sorry, it will never happen again."_

Vince nodded calmly as Tim gripped the edge of his desk to steady her wobbly legs. He sighed, taking off his reading glasses and setting them on a pile of papers.

"_I understand. I really do. It happens to all of us at one point or another. And I could have simply let you off with a fine if you had been late for a show or a promo. But, Timberly, you missed an entire pay-per view press conference. A conference that you were scheduled to speak at. I can't just let that slide. I'm sorry, but effective Monday you are on a 30-day suspension."_

There was a moment or two of silence as Tim absorbed the info she had been given. She leaned forward slightly as a sudden realization hit her.

"_But sir…I have a match at Unforgiven for the Women's Championship…"_

"_Oh, you still do. You'll have your match and then you'll be sent home for suspension."_

"_But…what if I win the title? A champion can't go more than 30 days without defending their belt."_

"_I'm fully aware of that Ms. Vance. That's why you will not be winning the Women's Championship on Sunday."_

Tim looked at him as if he were speaking some foreign or alien language, not getting the message he was trying to communicate. Her stomach dropped when, after a few moments of deep thinking, she finally came to the realization of what he was asking of her.

"_Wait…you want me to throw the match?...The first title opportunity I get and I have to basically lay down and lose it on purpose?"_

"_I don't like it anymore than you do. But it has to be done. We'll say you fractured your jaw in the match as an excuse for your absence, and I give you my word that there will be another title shot waiting for you when you return. It just has to be this way, I'm sorry."_

"_But-"_

"_No Timberly. This is my final decision. You're dismissed."_

Vince put his reading glasses back on and went back to checking the match card. Tim inhaled deeply and stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes. Almost immediately she bumped into Hunter, who was on his way into the office.

"_Hey, whoa, Tim! John and Dave have been looking everywhere for you! Where've you been?!"_

"_I don't want to talk about it…"_

"_Well, you better start talking. You know when you skip out on big events like that the company loses sponsorship. That's money out of all of our pockets."_

"_Oh, whatever!! We all know you mooch off your damn father-in-law! If anyone's to blame for pay-cuts it's you!"_

"_Excuse me?! For your information, missy, I earn my paycheck just like everyone else! I have been working my ass off for years to get to where I am now! We all have! And when an irresponsible, arrogant little brat jeopardizes our pay, it can get pretty damn ugly! Unlike you, quite a few of us have families to support! So either show some respect and actually show up, or get the fuck out of our way!"_

Hunter stormed past her, his face red with anger. Tim stood alone in the hallway, broken and disheartened by the flurry of unfortunate events that was seemingly plaguing her. She groaned out loud, rubbing her eyes to will away tears of frustration. She came to terms with the fact that every Superstar and Diva would be giving her the third-degree because of her absence at the conference. She was glad now that she had been suspended, that way she could have time to live down the embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

**30 Days Later**

Tim glanced at the calendar. There were only four more days left in her suspension. She was getting ready to go into Headquarters for a mandatory medical checkup, as well as for a meeting with Vince concerning her return. She had already met with him a week earlier to discuss a possible storyline, and now all they had to do was finalize it. Tim jumped in her mom's periwinkle blue Ford Focus and arrived at the massive building in less than half an hour. She checked in at the front desk and was then escorted to the medical wing.

Dr. Herring took a few cardiovascular and respiratory examinations, and then took blood and urine samples in accordance with the company's strict drug policy. He left Tim alone in the room to go check the samples he had taken. She kept herself occupied by gazing at his many framed diplomas and certificates, sneaking a lollipop into her pocket. Dr. Herring reentered the room a few minutes later, and the look in his eyes made Tim more than a bit uneasy.

" _I looked over the results of your urine and blood tests, and I'm afraid that I cannot approve your re-admittance into WWE."_

" _What? Why? I've never taken drugs in my life, I swear."_

" _No, you're completely clean and just about the healthiest person I've seen in awhile. The thing is…Ms. Vance, you're pregnant."_

Tim nearly fell over in shock, and would have had not Dr. Herring caught her. He steadied her as she swooned in and out of consciousness. When she finally was able to remain stable, she began trembling violently.

"_Are you okay? Here, sit down. I'll get you a cup of water."_

He sat her down in his desk chair and ran to get her some water. Tim took in deep, tremulous breaths. The cup shook in her hands when he handed it to her, the water nearly sloshing over the sides. She gulped it down, inadvertently crushing the cup in the process. Dr. Herring rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort his young patient.

"_Oh, god. I can't be pregnant. I just can't be."_

"_Now, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this. We all mistakes and we all do things that we aren't exactly proud of- "_

"_No! You don't understand! I can't be pregnant…I'm a virgin."_

* * *

Vince sat with his fingers interlocked, gazing at the frightened young woman sitting across the desk. Tears had left streaks of mascara on Tim's cheeks, but she was still much too stunned to wipe them away.

"_So…you're saying that you're a virgin…and yet we have tests proving that you're pregnant…how exactly does that work out?"_

Tim simply nodded, understanding his logic. She didn't respond, but her eyes showed that she was still adamant in her claim.

"_Okay, let's go back. Did anything unusual happen in the last month or so? Anything out of the ordinary? Anytime when you might not have had your guard up?"_

Tim's eyes zoned out as she backtracked her memory. They began to refocus as she pulled information into the present.

"_Not really…I mean I did pass out at a bar a few weeks ago, but Randy took me back to my room. It was nothing."_

"…_Randy Orton?"_

"…_Yes…Why does everyone react like that when I say his name?"_

Tim wiped away the tears as Vince sat back in his seat with a huff. His face had a troubled and knowing look on it. It bothered her, and she leaned forward to prompt him to continue.

"_Oh, god…I'm so sorry, Timberly…I should have disposed of him sooner…I didn't think he'd ever go this far…"_

"_Dispose of him? Why, what for? What are you saying?"_

Vince gazed across the desk at Tim, his eyes full of remorse and sorrow. He sighed, knowing he would have to tell her the entire ugly truth.

"_Well, um…over the past eight years since Randy came to WWE, there have been a total of 13 complaints filed by Divas and other female employees…complaints of sexual harassment and molestation. If it were up to me, he'd have been gone a long time ago. But because the victims could never provide any physical proof as to their accusations, he couldn't be charged. The most I could do without him filing a discrimination lawsuit was fine him. I tried to comfort myself with the idea that he was getting help for his problem, but I knew deep inside that he was messing with the psychiatrist too…If I had known he'd stoop this low…"_

Tim sat with her jaw hanging open, shocked by the information that was being fed to her so suddenly. Her stomach churned and her eyes filled with tears as the realization of the events of that night finally hit her.

"_W-Why wasn't I informed of all this?"_

"_We can't legally inform you of something we have no real evidence of. That's discrimination."_

"_You have the testimonies of all those women! Does what they say not count?!"_

"_Not to the justice system, it doesn't. All they care about is whether you can prove it. But now, thanks to you, we have proof! It's right there in your belly! We can give that bastard what he deserves."_

"…_Thanks to me?...Vince…he fucking raped me…he got me pregnant, and now who knows when I'll be able to wrestle again!"_

"_I know, and I am sorry. I really I am. I should have been able to avoid this, but none of us saw this coming. You got a really shitty deal, but with it, with your help we can assure that no other women become victims to that son of a bitch."_


	6. Chapter 6

John absentmindedly fondled his dog-tags, staring into space pensively. He was sitting on the bench in the men's locker room, with Dave, Hunter, and Shawn there with him preparing for the show. Shawn sat next to John, putting a hand on his young friend's shoulder.

"_Hey…hey, you okay, kid?"_

"_Yeah…I'm fine, I'm just…thinking."_

"_John, you need to stop worrying about her. She hasn't answered any of your calls for the past month. Just let it be. She'll come to you when the time is right."_

"_She's supposed to be coming back today, isn't she? Maybe you two could patch things up tonight."_ Dave suggested as he laboriously taped his wrists. Hunter shook his head as he interjected.

"_No chance, bro. Vince took her off the card. Wouldn't say why, but he seemed pretty upset about it. He said she was gonna be out indefinitely."_

Hunter's words set John back on edge, his eyes wide and filled with worry. Shawn groaned slightly and leaned back against the locker, peeved that his attempt to comfort John had been thwarted.

"_That's great, Hunt. Now he's even more worried. How's he supposed to concentrate on his match tonight with all this on his mind?"_

"No, its fine Shawn. You guys know me. When it comes to going out to that ring and stealing the show, I never miss a beat. You don't have to worry about that."

Batista scoffed, tossing the roll of tape into his locker and walking over to give John a hard pat on the back.

"_I hope I don't have to worry about you tonight! 'Cuz if we go out there and you drop me on my ass on live TV, then I'm gonna have to fuck you up, brother!"_

Dave laughed, finally earning a chuckle from John as he playfully punched him in the gut. Hunter smiled at them as he exited the room.

"_You see, John! You just gotta relax. It'll all work out. I gotta go shoot a quick promo, so I'll see you guys later."_

John sighed, putting on his camo cadet cap and sitting up straight, his eyes less distant than a few minutes earlier. Shawn nudged his arm, absently popping his gum between his teeth.

"_So…whatcha gonna do?"_

John pursed his lips, turning to look Shawn in the eyes. There was always a certain spark in the older man's eyes that seemed to strengthen John and give him strength he didn't know he had. It never failed. John nodded, smiling ever so slightly.

"_Nothing…when the time is right…I'm gonna let her come to me."_

* * *

Candice slipped on her wrestling boots as she sat alone in the women's locker room. Most of the other Divas were waiting closer to gorilla position for the Diva Battle Royal that was going to open the show. She was startled slightly by a knock at the door.

"_Come in!"_

Candice looked up and groaned as Tim scuffled into the room, closing the door gently behind her. Tim shuffled her feet awkwardly as she searched for the words to say.

"_Hey, C…haven't, uh, talked to you in awhile."_

"_Yup…I wonder why that is…"_

"_Candice…Candice I need to talk to you. Look, I-I'm sorry for being a total bitch to you, but-"_

"_Oh, no, you weren't a bitch at all. It was completely my fault for getting into your business. You know, I mean, god forbid I try to show a little bit of concern for your well being, but-"_

"_Candice, I need someone to help me!! You were the first person I thought of…Please, Candice…I don't know what to do…Please…"_

Candice let down her anger shield for a second, and finally realized that Tim was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching her stomach desperately as if trying to hold something in. All the anger left her as she jumped up and grabbed Tim's arms to steady her.

"_Tim?...Baby, why are you crying like this? Sweetie, you're shaking. What happened to you?"_

"…_I should have listened to you…"_

Candice felt her stomach go cold and the blood rush from her face as the context of Tim's statement hit her.

"_What did he do to you?"_

Tim sat down on the bench with Candice and proceeded to vent the entire story, from the moment they had last spoken to each other right up to that very moment.

"_Vince wants me to go in for a DNA test, but we have to figure out how to get Randy's DNA. To confirm that he did this to me."_

"_Oh…I'm so sorry this happened to you…If I had known, I'd have been more pushy about it."_

"_But that's not the worst of my dilemmas. I don't have the slightest clue as to what to do about this baby. Do I abort, do I put it up for adoption, do I keep it? I feel so lost."_

"_Sweetie, listen…I said this before and it got us in hot water with each other, but I'm gonna say it again because I mean it. Go talk to John. No, don't shake your head. I don't know what's with you that makes you feel that he can't help. He can, Tim. He will."_

"…_Well…okay, I-I guess I'll try, because you insisted. But I don't see how he could possibly understand."_

"_Hun…he will probably understand a million times better than I or anyone else possibly could. He should be here, he's always early. The men's locker room is down the hall and to the right. Go on, before he starts to wander around."_

Tim nodded and sighed, hugging Candice for added comfort. She got up almost ghost-like and drifted out of the room to find the man she had been avoiding for so long.


	7. Chapter 7

John slipped on a shirt as Dave laced up his boots. It was ten minutes to show-time. Shawn sat leisurely in the corner, reading his Bible. There was a tiny knock at the door that was only heard because that room was silent. If they had been talking it would have gone unheard. Dave was the quickest to respond.

"_C'm in!"_

The door creaked slowly open as petite little Timberly shuffled in. John looked up and did a double-take, not expecting to see her. Dave stared, waiting for the drama. Shawn closed his bible and crossed his arms across his chest, chewing his gum observantly.

"…_Hey…"_ Tim breathed.

"_Hey…"_ the three responded simultaneously.

"_Um…John, can I…talk to you for a sec?"_

"Yeah…go ahead, talk."

Tim pursed her lips, glancing warily at the other two figures in the room.

"_Don't worry 'bout them. I'm listening."_

"_Well…uh…its about what happened last month…with Randy."_

At the sound of his name the three visibly tensed, afraid of what they were about to hear from their prodigal friend. Tim told them the entire story just as she had told Candice, eventually succumbing to tears in front of them. When she was finally done, the room was deathly silent. John, Shawn, and Dave all had looks of horror on their faces. Dave stood with his fists clenched, practically trembling with rage. Shawn was on his feet, holding his Bible in a way that made it look like he was ready to knock someone upside the head with it. John just gazed down at her, pain in his compassionate eyes. He finally pulled her into a hug, holding her protectively against his chest.

"_Just tell me what to do. If you want me to rip his fucking dick out, I'll do it for you. Just give me the go ahead."_

"_No, Dave, please. I don't want anything like that."_

Tim smiled at the big man, calming him down. Shawn approached her, as she was still caught in John's arms.

"_I don't know if this is the Christian in me talking, but I don't think you should get an abortion. You shouldn't take the baby's life because of Randy's evil. The baby has nothing to do with him."_

"_I know, Shawn. I don't think I could stomach doing that, anyway. But what am I gonna do about getting Randy's DNA? I need it. I'm not gonna sit around and let him get away with this."_

Tim shuddered, burying her face in John's chest. He gently stroked her back, his eyes distant as he thought about a possible solution. Finally he pulled back, looking down at Tim.

"_He'll never give it willingly…but I know another way you can get it."_

* * *

Tim sat in the car, silently observing the house. She was waiting for any movement, any sign of life coming from it. She finally got it as Randy exited the front door and got into his Porsche. Tim ducked her head down as the car sped by. She waited until he had turned the corner before she exited her own car and ambled up to the front door. She hesitated, but managed to gather up enough guts to knock on the door. A few moments later, a dark haired woman opened the door.

"_Hi, um…are you Samantha Orton?"_

"_That's me, yeah."_

"_My name's Timberly. I work with your husband."_

"_Oh, I know. I used to see you on the show all the time, but you haven't been on lately. I'm sorry, come in."_

Samantha let Tim into the house. Tim followed her into the family room. She could hear crying coming from another part of the house.

"_Excuse me for a second."_

Samantha left the room, leaving Tim sitting on the couch. Tim looked around and caught sight of a shelf lined with family portraits. She saw Randy smiling, kissing his wife, holding his daughter. She wondered for a second if she was doing the right thing, but shook the thought away as Samantha reentered the room with a toddler in her arms.

"_Sorry. She must've just woken up from her nap. This is our daughter, Alanna."_

"_Hi, Alanna…um, Samantha, I was hoping to talk to you…it's pretty serious and it concerns your husband."_

Samantha's smile faded as she set Alanna down on the carpet and sat next to Tim. It was obvious to Tim that she been through this before.

"_How serious?"_

Tim took a deep breath and let loose with the story she practically had memorized by now.

"…_if I could match me baby's DNA with your daughter's, then it would confirm everything."_

Samantha stared at Tim in horror, her eyes full of tears. Obviously, it had never been this serious. She shook her head slightly, wringing her hands.

"_No…no, you must be mistaken. Randy, h-he went to therapy and got counseling. He promised me that he had changed."_

"_Samantha…not only do I deserve to know the truth, but you deserve to know…if the tests come back negative, then you can go on knowing that your husband has changed…they come back positive, and we can make sure this never happens to another woman at his hands. Please, Samantha…"_

Samantha took a shaky breath. She looked down at her daughter, who was rearranging the candles on the coffee table.

"_Alanna…Alanna, baby, let's get your sweater…we're gonna go for a ride."_


	8. Chapter 8

**1 Week Later**

Randy stuffed his dirty clothes into his gym bag. As he was zipping it closed, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to see Tim standing there, a condescending smile on her face.

"_Haven't seen you in awhile."_

"_What, have you been looking out for me? Wanted to follow up on that wild night we had?"_

"_You call that wild? Passing out all over the place?"_

Randy was clearly playing mind games, making it seem like nothing had happened. Tim shifted her weight, the smile not fading from her face.

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_Oh, so that's what's been up with you. Well, congratulations."_

"_Thanks. It's yours."_

Randy stood silent for a few moments, before finally dropping his innocent façade. He let out an arrogant chuckle, his lips curled in his signature smirk.

"_You can't prove that. As far as you know you could've went home with some random guy and got knocked up. What makes you think anyone will believe a raging drunk?"_

"_Because I wasn't drunk. I was drugged, and I have toxicology tests to prove it."_

"_You still can't prove that your baby is mine."_

"_Oh, I can Randy. I have already, actually."_

Tim pulled a folded paper from her back pocket and handed it to him. He looked down at it, his smirk slowly fading. He looked back up at her, eyes ablaze.

"_You took DNA from my daughter? You have no right to do that."_

"_No, but your wife does. This baby is yours. You raped me, and I have all the proof I need. DNA samples from the hotel room show you were there. Video shows you carrying me in and you leaving. Randy…I have video of you slipping that powder into my drink. Your done. You're gonna finally pay for all the shit you've done. Not just to me, but to every woman before me. To your wife. It's over."_

Tim backed up to the door, not taking her eyes off of Randy. She pushed the door open, allowing in the cops that had been waiting outside the room.

"_Randall Orton, you're under arrest for harassment, molestation, and rape. You have the right to remain silent…"_

Randy's eyes burned through Tim's as the cops cuffed him and read him his rights. They escorted him out of the room. Randy finally looked away from Tim when he noticed another figure standing in the hall. He planted his feet firmly and stared at his wife.

"…_How could you, Samantha?"_

"…_I could ask you the same question, Randall."_

Randy looked hurt for a second, but was instantly infuriated again, lunging at her viciously. The cops had a strong hold on him, though, and dragged him down the hall. Sam stood strong and firm, watching them take away her husband. Tim approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sam turned to look at Tim, and the strong demeanor instantly broke as she burst into tears. Tim held her compassionately as she sobbed.

"_It's okay. You did the right thing, Sam. He can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt anyone anymore. He's gonna go away for as long as I can convince them to. You deserve much better…Be strong, Sam…for Alanna."_

Sam sniffled and pulled away, her eyes red. She wiped away the tears and managed a small smile.

"_It just hurts to see him go…But I know it's gonna be okay…Thank you so much, Timberly…I owe you so much."_

"_Are you kidding? I owe you everything! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten the evidence I needed!"_

"_I know…I'm just so relieved that I don't have to deal with not knowing where he is and what he's doing…It's very liberating, I guess…Well, I gotta go pick up Alanna from my sister's place. Call me, okay?"_

"_Okay. Be careful."_

Sam nodded as she secured her jacket around her and walked away. Tim sighed, running her hands through her hair. It was finally over. She turned to go back to the women's locker and saw John leaning against a doorframe a few yards down the hall. They smiled at each other as Tim closed the gap between them, craning her neck to look up at him. John broke the silence first.

"_So, I'm guessing all went well?"_

"_Yeah. Randy's going to jail until we secure a court date. My lawyer says we have a foolproof case, so there's no doubt he'll get sentenced. I'm looking at about 10 years. I want as much time as I can get on him."_

John nodded. He reached out and grabbed Tim's hand, holding it softly in his. Tim gazed at him, seeing how peaceful and happy he looked. Her heart tugged and ached, overwhelmed by his silent compassion. She inhaled deeply. She knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"_John?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You wouldn't turn your back on me if I asked you for a huge favor, right? It's more than a favor, actually. You wouldn't just walk away, right?"_

"_You know I wouldn't. What is it?"_

"_Well, um…I decided that I want to keep the baby. And I was wondering…if you would help me raise it."_

"…_Seriously?...You…want me to be the father of your baby?"_

"_You were the one who said to come to you If I needed help. With anything, you said. Don't you remember?"_

John sighed, and stared into space for a good minute. A warm smile crept onto his face, his clear blue eyes glowing. He looked down into her warm brown eyes, pressing his forehead affectionately against her's.

"_Yeah…I remember."_

**The End**

**Coming Soon: "Still Here", the sequel to "Right By Your Side"!!!**


End file.
